Igo away for six months
by Mexicana1996
Summary: what if Freddie would have accepted the school cruise instead of giving it to Missy? What if he tried getting together with Sam but she doesnt believe in long distance relationships?But what will happen when he comes back and has a surprise?
1. Chapter 1

Igo away for 6 months

Summary: what if Freddie would have accepted the school cruise instead of giving it to Missy? What if he talked on the phone with Sam every night because Carly had ditched her for missy?? a lot can happen!! SEDDIE! Fosho!!

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Mrs. Benson, Carly, Spencer, and Sam went to say bye to him for the cruise. He was excited but yet very sad!!=(

They were in the ship, he had already signed in and got him room. They all followed him everywhere. Then they heard an announcement saying "Please all non-students or workers please say good-bye to your loved ones and exit the ship quickly. Thank you"

That was there sign to leave. Mrs. Benson was crying her eyes out, Carly gave him a big hug and said well be here waiting for you! You would think he didn't want to let go but you are wrong he actually pulled away first. Spencer gave him a manly hug and said "Have fun". then it was Sam's turn to say bye.

She gave him a hug. Freddie swore he saw her eyes puffy and pink but didn't say anything. They hugged for about 40 sec. until Carly was like you can let go now. Freddie didn't want to let go of Sam. So they were all on the corridor leaving when Sam was like wait I forgot my phone. She went back to see him one more time.

She opened the door and saw him there standing like if waiting for her holding her phone out. They hugged one more time with no interruptions and to his surprised she kissed him on the lips. They finally let go when Sam's phone rang it was Carly who had sent her a text saying where are you?

She then left saying "you have my number right?" he just laughed and made her go for just one more peck on the lips. She was like what the hell he's leaving for 6 months anyways. Then she walked out staring at him. Freddie said out loud "hate you"! and Sam smiled and said "Really I actually liked you" and left.

Ok people end of chapter one how should chapter 2 start review and advice me of what to write please!! Hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic so don't be cruel just advise me for my next story. Thank you!


	2. ILook around his Room

**Ok!! So this is chapter 2 enjoy for all those that wanted me to update!! Enjoy and review!!**

**Ok this is how chapter 1 ended:**

**Flashback: She then left saying "you have my number right?" he just laughed and made her go for just one more peck on the lips. She was like what the hell he's leaving for 6 months anyways. Then she walked out staring at him. Freddie said out loud "hate you"! and Sam smiled and said "Really I actually liked you" and left.**

_End of Flashback_

Ok it had been 3 hours since they left Freddie on the ship. Sam was surprised how

everyone had gotten over it so quick. Including Mrs. Benson she was going to go with some of her sisters which are Freddie aunts to sin city LAS VAGAS! Sam would have thought that Mrs. Benson would have been destroyed but I guess not.

Carly was going to go to the mall with Missy she had invited me but I was to depressed to go anywhere. Spencer was going to leave on a date with the cashier at the Liquor around the corner. So I was going to be alone basically all day and it sucked. Mrs. Benson came into Carly's apartment to say goodbye to everyone**. **Carly and Missy left like at the same time Mrs. Benson left and they were off to the mall. Spencer was going on his date in an hour. So I said bye to him and decided to go home.

I got up and left when I opened the front door I saw Freddie's apartment and decided to sneak in after all no one was in it so I got a pin out of my hair and triggered the lock which like magic just opened. I looked around the apartment to see what the Bensons had. I had only been in his apartment like 3 times and they weren't exactly to visit him it was more to like torture him and drag him into Carly's apartment.

I saw two doors and took a guess at which door to go in first and lets see what's behind door number 1. I must have had guessed it I was inside of Freddie's room. It was so different from his personality of when we hanged out there was clothes all over or in other words pretty messy! I thought to myself my type of guy. LOL!! Then I came across two photos one which was of him, Carly, and me. We looked pretty good. Then one with him I guess on his trip to Puerto Vallarta for vacation shirtless and you could see he had worked out because he had a 6 pack of abs and a very toned body. I was basically drooling over this boy. Then something caught my eye in this picture there was a boy that looked just like him just like is twin next to him both were very toned.

Then I saw something on his bed stand nest to his bed it was a picture of me by myself no one else in the picture but me! What was odd to me was that it had a huge red heart around it. Now I couldn't wait for me to call him or him to call me. Just as I was going to lay on his bed and now was my phoned rang to the ring tone by _**Flo-Rida: Sugar **_went on. I had put that ring tone after we shared our first kiss. But it rarely played she almost never called me.

I was so excited to talk to him but was yet very nervous. Then I answered.

Hello…

Hello beautiful…said Freddie with a short pause waiting for what I was going to say.

Ok Cliffy here what do think Sam will say after what Freddie called her? Well thanks for all those who reviewed my story. And please review and will try to keep updating soon but I will try my best because im almost never home. Well thanks love yaw all 333


	3. Just Friends

**Hello…**

**Hello beautiful…said Freddie with a short pause waiting for what I was going to say.**

**Last thing I wrote in the last chapter so here is chapter 3-------------------------------**

I Sam was totally blanked out of how to answer him or what to say so I decided to say what was on my mind. So I started with a

"Hey" I answered.

"What's wrong"? He asked me

*sigh* Well I was thinking maybe we should wait until you get back to go out I don't believe in long distance relationships and of course that's if you still want to go out with me. I had finally told hem what was on my mind and it felt good to let it out.

The other side of the phone was very quiet.

"Hello are you still there"? I asked.

He answered with a "Yeah I'm still here shocked but still here. And I guess your right!" "Thanks for telling me how you feel by the way"

"I'm so sorry Freddie its just I'm not really sure right now." I told him.

"It's cool" he said in a sad voice you could tell.

"So friends?" I asked him.

"Yeah very close friends" he said.

I suddenly felt really guilty for what I had done.

"So I guess Ill talk to you another day?" He asked me.

"Of Course" I answered him.

"Okay well take care and talk to you later" He said

"Yeah same to you" I answered him

"Bye"

"Bye" I then flipped my phone closed and threw it on my bed and started crying, I don't know why though I'm the one who chose this so I should suck it up.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I flipped my phone closed and put it away in my pocket. I was literally doing anything to try to take Sam out of my head but it seemed impossible. I kept repeating this in my mind

" Sam doesn't want you get her out of your head. She wants nothing to do with you. Don't even try." my mind kept rewinding it in my head.

I left my dorm room and went outside to think of what just happened and just grab some fresh air. He was leaning on the ships rails when he heard someone call him

"Freddie?"

I turned around and saw who it was and made a confused face.

**Okay so someone recognized Freddie on the cruise who do you think it is? I'm so sorry for not updating faster its just that well I'm almost never home but leave reviews and if u have suggestions you are welcomed to tell me. But I hope you like this chapter I'm sorry Seddie didn't happen in this chapter but it will happen I promise. Till Next time!! Thanks For Reading! **


	4. Someone New but Yet Old

So Chapter 3 ended with someone calling Freddie and he turned around and looked at the person confused. Now you'll find out who it is.

**CHAPTER 4 **----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I turned around to see a girl standing there looking at me. She looked my age, had light brown hair, big brown eyes and had a Colgate white smile. I looked at her and she seemed familiar to me but I just cant remember. Then I finally remembered.

"Vanessa?" I asked not so sure.

"Well it took you long enough she told me." I laughed at this.

She leaned in for a hug and I did the same. It felt good to see her.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good won this cruise at school and her I am!" I said trying to sound cheerful. "We haven't seen each other in like 5 years how have you been? What have you been up to?"

"May I say you are looking good. What happened to the Vanessa that didn't care what she looked like or what she was wearing?" I asked her

She just giggled and said "Well I got older and well basically started caring I guess." "And I've been good just the usual just school and guess what?

"What?" I asked her

"Your going to laugh but I'm the head cheerleader I know I used to say how retarded they seemed but I joined the team and found out I was really good at it and now I'm Captain." She was telling me.

I couldn't believe it she was a cheerleader but I guess in five years people do change. She would always make fun or say how stupid cheerleading was and now she was the head cheerleader.

Okay well basically the story with this girl was that she was my best friend in my old school before I started Ridgeway and met Carly and Sam. We were inseparable. But before I left she had confessed to me that she liked me very much, and I told her that I didn't see her in that way. She stopped talking to me after that. That was five years ago though now I'm 15 years old and so is she I'm turning 16 though in four in a half months.

So I was looking at her and how she had changed she was pretty and I saw her looking at me too but I ignored it. I had missed her. Especially that first month of school in Ridgeway so now that were here together it was time to catch up so I asked

"So would you like to catch up tomorrow over breakfast?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eyes and said "I would love to."

"Great see you tomorrow then" I said

We exchanged numbers and told her to text me when she was up so we can go to breakfast.

And with that I left to my room and looked back to see her still standing there.

**Okay so what is up with this new character?haha Don't worry everybody Seddie will come up just not right now and I will try to upload more often. Leave Reviews and Hope u liked it. Thanks and Enjoy!! **


End file.
